


Sanctuary Inn

by Eyelesskeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Alternate Universes - Fandom
Genre: 2nd story ever writen by me, Alternate Universes, Artist Reader, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers Probably, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Innkeeper Reader, Kinda OC Reader, Lots of Music, M/M, Multi, Music, Mute Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader does not take no bullshit, The alternate universe shenanigans are just a big plot, Will accept asks of where the story should go, free time work, leave a comment, might not update often, not that much but still..., personal headcanons, reader has a background, tags to be changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyelesskeleton/pseuds/Eyelesskeleton
Summary: Disastrous events force the Skelebros to regroup and you are the lucky/unlucky one who has to take care of them now!





	1. Meeting

# Meeting

The sidewalk’s tiles of cement shine like a cloak of thousands of diamonds beneath your feet and the wind blows through your hair as if chilly hands were there, massaging your scalp. Even with your coat and boots on, the frosty air gently bite your skin on this chilly, but sunny morning. You take a slow breath in, enjoying how the cold fills your lungs and appease temporarily the little ache in the back of your throat you find yourself stuck with. You breathe out the biggest cloud of mist you can manage and look at the scenery surrounding the paved backyard of your house. The sun’s rays softly caressing you skin, keeping it warm even when the breeze tries to slowly steal the heat. You smile appreciatively. It really is a beautiful day this morning.

‘’Miss Wind.’’ You turn to Jackson, your translator, who is waiting patiently at the door for you. You start to walk toward him as he steps away, holding the door for you. ‘Yes?’ you sign. ‘’The cooks are finally there to start the day.’’ You happily nod, rapidly taking your winter garments off and storing them away, your companion quickly following you. _‘Let’s officially start the day then!’_ You think as you roll up your sleeves, ready to tackle the daily routine of reopening your inn, your home. 

You spend the first hour helping the chefs prepare breakfast for the residents, humming silently amongst them as the radio blare symphonies around the room to keep the jokesters concentrated on their tasks. During the second hour you turn every signs to ‘open’, greet the bartender, some maids and waiters/waitresses and even some early birds in your group of customers. You give your employees some directions of what you’d want them to do today, helped by Jackson beside you voicing your signing, and distribute everyone’s schedule for the next week with a smile. As the others go to their tasks, you turn to Dedrick; your bartender, and hand him the rest of the schedules, you translator reminding him not to forget to inform the other employees that have yet to arrive of their tasks and to give them their schedules. As he leaves with a nod, you thank Jackson and he smiles at you ‘’Always.’’ ‘You can go to your occupations now Jack, I’ll go in my office for the next few hours, you should have some free time.’ The translator nods. ‘’I’ll stay close to a phone. Please, do call if you need me.’’ You chuckle as he uses his authoritarian voice and so called ‘mean eyes’ playfully on you while telling you that. He only steps away from you when you finally agree to his request and you roll your eyes at his habits. This day has been great so far. With a satisfied smile, you strut to the stairway to the upper floor, saluting a monster couple descending the stairs and them saluting back. You quickly go to your office, hoping for easy and quick work. You snort while closing the door, it would really be the best day of the whole winter if it ended up that easy.

 

You sigh and grumble in pain and irritation, quickly leaning back in your chair while stretching your tense muscles and making some bones pop. You hate with all your heart paperwork. And money paperwork at that... You sigh again. How can sea tea be that expensive!? You get why fire cider would be, but tea? Oh, how lucky your customers are that you pay special attention to their preferences. 

Before you are able to go back to your work, your phone rings and make you jump in your chair in fright. No one usually calls you since you can’t actually answer them, who could that be? You take the call after a quick breath in to calm your surprise. ‘‘Hello miss, it’s the lobby, we have a few customers asking for you in front of us right now. They gave me the name Alphys and said you knew them.’’ You snap your fingers two times close to the phone in agreement and hang up. You quickly stand up and go to the door. You’re surprised and happy that after this long, Alphys would come visit you. Does she need something, and if she does, what could that be?

____________________________________

Descending the strairs you went up from earlier this morning, you spot your little yellow friend nerviously fidgeting, yet again. You smile softly at her when her head turns to you and she practicaly jumps out of her chair, obviously happy to recognise a face amongst all the humans in here. You then notice the two skeletons that were sitting on each side of her. They turn their head to you, but before your can greet them, Alphys block your view of them by getting closer to you.

''H-hi! It's been very l-long isn't it? I-I am very s-sorry t-that I didn't call before beforeh-hand...''

You shake your head and present your hand to her in greeting. A while ago, you learned that she isn't actually comfortable with heavy contact like hugs so, as much as you'd love to give her a big cozy welcome, you try your best to put her at ease. She smiles at you and reach your hand happily. You put your other hand on top of hers reassuringly and shake it. The two skeletons are finally up on their feets and have reached both of you. You can finally take them in correctly. The shorter one is clad in what you would call a ''lazy day'' get up, plain t-shit, a coat and basketball shorts with running shoes, the coat a cold shade of blue. The other one, much taller, looks like he's ready to hit the gym with his baggy sweater and jogging pants and shoes, strickingly different from the smaller one with his hot orange sweater. Even in their complete physical difference, you immediatly see that they hold the same lazy gaze towards you. You nod to both of them and they greet you back.

''Hello.'' The smaller one waves shortly, seeming a bit apprehensive. Is he trying to evaluate you? It's alright, he's not the first monster you see that's a bit scared of humanity. Let's just wait and let him see by himself that you're one of the good ones.

The taller one had a different approach, extending his hand to you. ''Nice to meet you.'' You take a quick look at the bones, maybe a bit morbidly fascinated by the way they held together, and take a confident hold on him. You share a brief shake and he lightly loosen up when he retracts, satisfied with your reaction.

You turn back to the scientist beside you with an inquisitive look and she quickly mutters '' I-I'd l-like to have a w-word with you... IF YOU DON'T MInd, t-that i-is...'' She adds nerviously. You quickly agree and start to walk towards the resto/bar on the other side of the lobby, hoping they will follow you.

They do. Sans lean a bit toward Alphys and mutters lowly ''Are you really sure this is a good idea?'' to witch the lizard women respond in an equally low voice ''Let's j-just wait and a-ask before making conc-clusion alright?''. He reluctantly nod and leans back, his ''brother'' nodding in silent reassurance to him.

You arrive in the restaurant section, pick out one menu from behind the counter and show them to a table. All four of you sit down around the square table, Alphys in front of your and the skeleton monsters on each side and you hand over the menu. The two boys of your little group both noticing the monster couple from earlier eating happily and without a care in the world at another table. As you snap your fingers to get the attention of a waitress, the taller one speaks again. ''That won't be necessary, but thanks.'' The other one just frowns at you. What's up with him? Oh, damn, right. Your face clear out and you get a bit bashfull. It might look bad to snap your fingers at people like some wanna be royalty, oups. Well, it's to late to take it back now.

The waitress arrives and waits patiently beside you. You make sure Alphys looks at you and sign slowly. 'It's okay, it's on the house.'' Immediately, both of the mens faces clear out in realization. You hold back you smile, yep, you're mute, didn't see that comming boys?

The smaller one answer before Alphys ''You sure?'' and now it's your turn to look at him suprised because, wow, he didn't look like someone who knew sign language. You smile happily and nod. Alphys quietly orders sea tea and the smaller skeleton just ask for the same. When the waitress turn to the orange-clad one he just shrugs. '' Do you have honey?'' The blue skeleton gives a quick glare at the other while he just shrugs again and the now troubled waitress just write it down. Very peculiar tastes, you must admit. She turns to you as you smile in between them. ''And what about you Miss Wind? Want anything?'' You take the menu on the table and show her your favorite drink before handling it to her. She smiles. ''I'll be back in a minute or so!'' 

As she walk away, you turn to Alphys, ready to finally start the conversation, but before you can even sign one word. ''Miss Wind! You should've called me if you needed me. Why are you out here alone?'' Your lizard friend jumped in fright a the shout. You slowly blink and sigh, Jackson. Ever the mother hen. You turn again to find him nearing you with a disapproving look. ''I come down for a snack and I find you. I swear, it's like you try to run away from me sometimes.'' _'Yes Jack, it's because I am'_ you think. Men, is he persistant sometimes. You smile.

'It's okay Jackson, I can handle this one. They understand me.' He sigh in defeat, already giving up. ''You're sure you can?'' He ask one last time.

Before you can assure him, you get cut of again. This time by Orange. ''Yeah, we should be fine. I get that you're her translator? Both me and Sans here are fluent in sign laguage, don't worry.'' He motion to himself and the other skeleton. Jackson nods and looks at you. '' Alright , I'll just go back then.'' He walk away, but not before lifting an accusative finger to you with a pout. '' But next time, you call me, or else...'' And with that, he's finally gone. You let a short laugh escape and shake your head dismissively before turning back to the groupe yet again. 

'So, where were we?'

Alphys perks up. ''L-let me give you the proper introduction. This here is Stretch.'' You smirk at the funny nickname. It does fit him well, considering his height. ''And this is Sans.'' You turn to Sans and spell out his name. He nods and then you poke your two cheeks with you index and thumb to immitate his grin and ask if this new sign can be his name. His smile turns soft and he agree. You do the same with Stretch by putting your index and middle finger together and touch your thumb before expanding them verticaly to show 'height'. He chuckles with a nod.

'Nice to meet you both.' You quickly spell out your name. ' But you can also call me Wind, it's easier.' They nod.

Your orders finally arrive and everyone thanks the waitress, the little scientist taking a quick sip that visibly calm her nerves in seconds. 

'Well Alphys, what do you need exactly?'

''Ah.... h-hum... well..'' She fiddles with her fingers. ''I- euhm- We, well we were w-wondering if you-ah... if you were o-okay with ...a-ah. How c-can I ask...'' she look to the boys in mild panic. Sans takes the reign while Stretch take a sip directly from his bottle of honey... okay... ''We'd have a proposition to make to you, concerning your inn.'' You nod and turn to Alphys.

'You know this place is not for sale right? It's also my home after all.' You sign with a sorry smile.

''Y-Yes I'm aware, a-as are they. It's n-not like that, don't worry.'' She takes another sip and then a breath in to calm herself. ''Actually, it would be more l-like me asking you if you'd have e-enough place to share y-your inn w-with a few of my f-friends.''

'Ah, you guys don't have a home? Sure, I could let you stay for a while, I don't mind.' Sans shake his head lightly '' That's not it.'' Stretch add. '' Beside, there is more than just the two of us.'' You look back at Alphys, hoping for an explenation.

''Y-yes, there would also be t-their brothers to take in. I used t-to let them crash back at-t the lab, b-but now, I-I just don't have the sp-pace anymore.'' she sigh. ''What I-I'm trying to get at is t-that they would n-need a home for themselves a-and this place i-is big enough for everyone.'' 

They all look at you hopefully. You take a moment to think. The lab is a pretty big place. Sure, there is not a lot of rooms, but they could easely rearange the place to greet a couple of people more. If there is not enough place then that must mean that they're a pretty big group. And what's with the 'not enough space anymore'?

You get up and Stretch's gaze lowers. Sans just keep is pupils (?)on you, waiting for you to tell them off. You frown and put a light hand to Stretch shoulder to bring his attention back to you.

'This is business talk, let's go somewhere more private, ok?' You put on a tentative smile.

____________________________________

You're now back at you office, all of them sat comfortably on the other side of the desk while you take you accounting papers and books away quickly. You sit down and restart de conversation. 'I'd have a few questions before I agree to this.'

Alphys perks up again ''O-of course! A-ask away!'' You nod.

'If you and you famillies need a house, why couldn't you simply buy or rent them some places Alphys? Now, I know it can be a bit hard for you guys to find homes, sorry to say it out loud, but it's the sad reality... but an appartment here and there should be possible. Beside, I know you have the means with your job.' You look at the lizard monster witch is nerviously playing with her feets at the moment.

''The t-things is... i-it would really be better i-if everyone stayed t-togheter...'' You nod in comprehension. 'Alright.' Everyone visibly calms down in front of you. Mnh, no, that won't do. 'Why exactly?' everyone tense up once again. 

Stretch tries to steer you away '' We have our reasons...'' You shake your head with a frown. 

'I can't accept that as an answer, sorry. You are hiding something from me and if I'm willing to spare more than half of my space for you guys, the only things I'll ask of you is complete honesty towards me.' At that, Sans frown at you again. You don't know how he manages it with his height and overall look, but his gaze... it's actually quite unnerving.

He gets up and salute you. ''Well, It was nice meeting you. Thank you for sparing us time.'' Stretch looks up at him seriously ''Sans..'' You are actually a bit angered by this reaction.

'Is it really that hard to be honest? I am sincerly considering your proposition here and you want to throw your chances away for some little secret? How could it be that bad, unless you are some very twisted and deranged people I don't see the problem.' You sign aggressively.

Sans sigh. ''Listen lady, I am gonna be honest with you, even if we were willing to share this information, you probably wouldn't understand or be able to accept it as being true. In any case, it won't help us finding a place to stay. Really sorry for this, but I'm gonna spare us all the time and end it now.'' Alphys visibly deflates and sputter. ''N-now just w-wait a-a-a second-''

You huff. 'Try me, skeleboy. You might be suprised at what I'm willing to believe.' You stand up angrily. The look on their face make you take a breath in and sit down again, you can't believe you lost your temper to that. You try to explain before they leave. 'I'm not a friend of the royal scientist of the monsters for nothing guys. Half of what she told me throught the years should be impossible logiquely speaking, yet she suprises me everytime... So please, just have faith in me.' At that, the boys turn to Alphys with jugemental gaze, she gave up information to a random human? The little lizard cowers in her chair and raise her shoulders, sweat apparent on her brow.

Sans looks like he's having a hard time balancing his options but then Stretch intervene. ''Come on dude.'' He sigh and sits back down with a huff. ''Alright... why not, eh?'' He adds with a half willed grin and a wink.

Stretch sigh and turns to you, taking his phone out. He quickly browses through it and gives it to you. You take a look at the picture. '' This is my brother. Does he look familliar to you?'' You look back at him quizically. '' His name is... Sans.'' 

You look back at the picture and frown. Yes this does look a lot like the Sans right beside you, but aside from the armor costume and clear blue bandana the skeleton in the picture is wearing, there is also some very light differences here and there in his traits. You look back at the Sans staring attentively at you right now and take is features in. You tilt your head to the side in slight incomprehension. 

''My actual name insn't Stretch, obviously.'' He laugh with a slight 'nyeh', and you fight the urge to squeak a laugh at the sound he just made. ''Nice to meet you, I'm Papyrus.'' You look back at him and nod. ''If you swipe two times left, you'll see a picture of my brother with another skeleton.'' You do as you're told and see the other skeleton. This time he looks quite a lot like Stretch, but at the same time like the other Sans, arboring another 'armor' and looking quite hyperactive. ''This guy is Sans here's brother. His name is Papyrus.'' Your eyes widen, he's not saying that- ''Right now, aside from us two and our brothers, there's 4 other Sanses and 3 other Papyruses.'' The two skeletons in front of you, and even Alphys, all have a hard gaze on you.

'Multiverse.' You sign slowly. Sans nods sharply. You look between the three of them

.  
.  
.

and burst out laughing, actually squeaking a bit and sounding like you're dry-heaving. God, you hate your laugh. The two mens look at you incredulously while Alphys smile. You sign energetically.

'The theory of the multiverse is true?! I can't believe it, how did you even manage that ?! If you tell me it's magic again, I swear to god!' You stop your own signing to softly laugh. The two squeletons are both looking at eachother now. You hand Stretch his phone back. 

'Alright Alphys, what do I have to do?'

____________________________________

It took a little while after the scientific miracle they just explained to you, but the conditions were finally set down for them to come settle down here. Since everyone has to remain close to prevent accidents or lost to the alternate universes members, renovations will be made to make the place more homelike for everybody. Half of the fees will be covered by Alphys in compensation and the skelebros will have to pay rent to you since you'll become their landlady. The free space will be rented like before and if the skeletons go to the resto/bar, they will have to act like customers. After a while, there will be a basement built for them to install scientific equipement to continue their researches, but they will pay for their additions and the ressources they use. A personal living room will be connected to their rooms' Hallways. Finally, you demanded that they gave full access to you, if a door has to be locked, they will have to give you a key for it. In exchange, you promised to respect their privacy and asked them to keep you informed on their project and anything else so that you don't put yourself or anyone in unescessary danger.

Most of all you told them never to lie to you.

You hate lying and truly wanted to base this relationship you will build with them on trust. Fortunately, they understood and agreed with you. As they left your office, Alphys and Sans started conversing about the details and didn't exacly notice Stretch staying behind for a bit.

'Do you need something Papyrus?'

''Just something that's been bothering me.'' You nod, encouraging him to go on. '' Why did you fight with Sans? You don't know us, you could've just blown us off and wash your hands of this. Why din't you?''

You smile softly at his hesitant face. 'Ever since I learned that you guys existed, I wanted nothing more than to fit in with you and make you fit in with us. Call me naive, but I just love the approach monsterkind takes on diversity and believe that humanity should take on a couple of lessons from you.' You walk with him down the stairs, Stretch looking a you intently. 'That, and I owe a few favors to Alphys so I can't turn her down the only time she ask for my help.' You laugh silently. Stretch smiles a bit and laugh along.

When you finally rejoin the little group a the front door the two squeletons turn to you while Alphys put on her winter coat and (franckly useless) earmuffs.

Sans speak first. '' I wanted to say... I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You're a lot nicer than what I first though you were and I never even gave you a chance. I'm really thankful you took the time to give me one.'' You smile at him, a bit suprised, and simply squeeze his shoulder with a nod. '' Eh, I don't say things like that often, but you wanted us to have trust in you so now I'm giving you a chance.'' He shrugs and you remove your hand. '' I'm willing to do a leap of faith with you, but I'm warning you, please, **d o n ' t t h r o w t h i s a w a y.** '' His expression went from cheerfull to grim all the way back to cheerfull again in a matter of seconds. What the hell happen to him for his trust to be so tenuous? You nod absentmindedly, if not a bit caustiously.

While Sans and Alphys go through the front door, Stretch turns one last time to you and give a quick little smile while pulling out a cigarette. ''Thanks a lot again, have a nice day.'' And with that, he's also off.

Closing the door, you turn and walk quietly back to your office, a smile stuck to your face. Time to make plans for your futur new home.


	2. Complete Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to reminisce a bit and meet up everybody!

#  Complete Meeting 

The days of nursing a nearly-consistant back pain and fighting off paint hiden in your hair when you go shower are over! It's finaly July and the renovations are o-ver! 

Okay, you won't complain too much. You did agree to take care of this after all. What you didn't expect tho was some visit during the process. After about a month, Sans and Strech came back and each brought their own brother alongs with them. They were simply delightful. Papyrus and Blueberry, with their cute getups and overflowing enthusiasm, you just fell in love. Not only that, but they simply wouldn't leave you to your work, they absolutely had to help! Everywhere you'd go, there would at least be one right beside you to help with some manual labor or suggest some personalizations to the rooms. With them around, not one day was boring. You'd run around, be silly and just plain out become a child again.

You quickly learned that Sans and Stretch were anything but energetic tho. You did expect the cough-potato act from Sans, but Strech? With his size and choice of clothing, you thought he'd at least put a bit more effort in his actions than his smaller blue-clad counterpart. You were fooled. Sincerely, you wouldn't even mind...... exept they're always lazing around in the worst places immaginable! You'd let Stretch sit or lay somewhere and, like a cat, it would only takes a few seconds and he'd be asleep. Sans..... _*groan*_ Sans just falls asleep wherever while STANDING UP.

So, you did what was logical. You started pranking them. Well, at the begining, you and your two personnal royal guards were just moving them around to a safer area or out of everyone's ways, but you soon got bored of that. 

First prank was on Stretch. He snoozed off on the blueprint's table with his legs dangling off the egde. You actually spent an hour beside him tying together tie-wraps and fastening him to the table, his brother watching and judging you the whole time. When he woke up, he looked around in inconprehention and called for help a few times. You weren't even at the start of your laugh that he just fell back asleep, not even trying to free himself. Asshole.

Second was on Sans. That time, Stretch was actualy conscious and watching you from the folding table. The smaller squeleton was blowing a bubble in the archway of a door, just swaying there. You grabed the buzz saw and crept stealthely to him. Once behind him you took a secure hold of the tool turned it on as close to him as it can securely be. He jumped about two feet in the air and fell to his ass while you tried not to choke on your tongue from laughing. The baffled look of betrayal he threw to Stretch almost made your piss your pants.

Third was on Sans again. You tried to put a note on his forehead reading ''Not ticklish, I dare you'' while Papy and Blue were snickering behind you, completely blowing your cover. You thought you succeded despite them but only a few strides after you left him he spooked you while you turned a corner and patted you shoulder, adding a ''Eh, better luck next time.'' jab to your failure. You huffed. It was only after Jackson tickled you until your stomach ached that you realised he used your own prank on you, the cheeky bastard!

Fourth one, on Strech, you learned your lesson. You decided to paint his face while he napped in the empty livingroom. You and the two Sanses drew some funny patterns while he just snored away. After that, you all went away to get lunch, giggling like idiots. When you came back, the tall skeleton was awake and strolling around, completely unaware. You swear, Sans and Blue had a real hard time not cracking their skulls from smilling too much. It was pretty funny until Stretch realized when he saw the paint that rolled down his face smear his sweater. He laughed, but sheepishly mentioned that it was his favorite sweater. You ended up apologizing profusely and almost ripping it from his frame to put it in the washing machine before the paint dries up.

After that, you were pretty much unable to get even remotely close to them before they noticed you. Well... you had fun while it lasted.

With the exeption of their laziness, they were a cool duo. You always ended up spending your breaks in their company. Together they would just babble and clown around, trowing puns at one-another constantly while you'd hear groans and screans somewhere else in the inn. They made a real ''monster'' out of Jackson who now has a pun to add at every third sentence. The nicest part of your time with the skeletons brothers is actually when you'd try to add something. They would then actually stop to all look at you and listen to what you'd have to say. It's silly, but it warms your heart so much that they would pay that much attention to you while some others would, sometimes, not even notice you. It's like you had your voice again...

You snap out of your train of thought, and take a look at the phone in your hand. Your daydream over, you read Sans' texts while pacing around aimlessly in the lobby.

> **Lazybones:** _We're on our way. Ready to meet everybody?_
> 
> **Lazybones:** _Hello?_
> 
> **Lazybones:** _We should be there in 20 minutes._

Oh god, this is finally it. The Inn as been closed for a while now, your new tennants are finally gonna arrive and settle in. You already met four of them, but what about the seven others? You really hope it's going to be fine, that everyone is going to get along...

> **Windy:** _Yes. Jackson, me and my barman are here ready to receive you..._
> 
> **Windy:** _...Tell me, am I the only one anxious at the idea of meeting everybody else?_

The two said mens are right in front of you right now, watching you perambulate in stress. Jack looks about ready to throw a fit as well and Dedrick just looks at his phone, ready to go back home already. It takes a while, but Sans finaly answers back.

> **Lazybones:** _Everything is gonna be fine Wind, it's gonna be a **breeze.**_

You smile at your phone, finding a bit of reassurance in his words.

> **Lazybones:** _Just be indulgent with them okay?_

Welp, it's gone. You type rapidly.

> **Windy:** _Your sweet words just got thrown directly **out of the window,** you know that?..._
> 
> **Lazybones:** _Hehe, sorry._

You huff in slight exasperation and then give three quick little smacks on both of your cheeks to regain your composure. You also stop your pacing and turn to the boys. They both stare at you while you sign _'They should arrive at any moment now.'_ Jackson nods and stands up, all ready, while Dedrick just turns back to his cellphone again. You laugh silently and shake your head to the translator. _'You're a mess.'_ You reach and replace the colar of his shirt. He smiles bashfully.

''Sorry.'' He mutter. You just smile to him, smooth out his colar and turn back to the door. He copies you and put on a professionnal expression. Yes, he his nervous, but you really don't know why. He overheard the brothers speak to each other a couple of times and he is worried about what he learned. He just hopes that the ones they'll meet today won't be as much of a problem as they let on back then...

Everyone hears a couple of vehicles roll into the parking. As the motors are turn down, you gesture to your barman to put away his little device and come beside you. The few seconds of silence are deafening as your heart threaten to beat out loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then, you barely have enough time to hear the booming voices nearing the entry before the door slams open making Dedrick curse under his breath.

**''- STOP THIS LUDICROUS NONSENSE AT ONCE! YOUR INCESSANT YAPPING ONLY PROVES HOW WRONG YOU-''** _''Hush, you **vapid cretin** , you're making a fool of us in front of the new **pets**!''_

_The what?_

With that comes in two news skeletons you've never met before. A Papyrus and a Sans, both clad in dark... armored?.. attires and also both sporting a large crack on their skulls scaring one of their eye socket. They both look very angry and they obviously don't like each other very much. Are they from the same timeline?

Everybody else enters one after the other and soon, everyone is waiting in front of your little group of humans. Blue and Papy hop up and down impatienty in front of you and you smile softly before waving at them. They return it vigorously and, like puppies, can't hold in place. They want so much to greet you with ''simply the best hugging to be given in the whole world!''.

The two who entered first look like they are trying their very best to act like the other one is not an existing part of their group. To you, they look more like pouting spoiled-to-the-bone children right now and your thinking make you smirk to yourself for a second.

Sans and Strech finally decide to pop out of their group to come greet you. As Sans comes straight to you, his taller orange counterpart goes for a props with Jackson and getting to know Dedrick. You nod professionally in greeting and squeeze Sans' hand (a bit nerviously) when he greets you back with a sneaky wink. He quickly turns back to the new (and already known)skeletons with you at his side.

''Well, this is the crew right now. Hope you won't have too much problem differencing our looks apart.'' You laugh silently and Stretch join you to your other side. A little scowl can be seen in your peripheral vision, but you barely have the time to turn and take a good look that it's already replaced by his usual loopsided grin. You really thought you saw something just then...

The smaller blue sweater clad skelly guides you a bit closer to his group and him and his counterpart begin the official greetings. Stretch starts first.

''You've already met Blue and Papyrus.'' It was the only warning you got. Like two dogs off their leashes , they bounced right onto you. Blueberry jumping right into your arms and Papyrus arriving only milliseconds after and picking you both up to squeeze the life out of you in a bone crushing hug. You puff out a short lived laugh while everyone else does the same, with the exeption of the occasionnal growl, huff or click of the tongue (?).

"WE HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH WIND-HUMAN!'' You smile at Blue and pat his head at the best of your current abilities and the stars in his eyes widden. ''YES HUMAN, YOU MUST'VE ALSO MISSED US SOOO MUCH, HAVEN'T YOU? THREE WHOLE DAYS WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY! IT MUST HAVE BEEN SO HARD, BUT FEAR NOT, AS WE WILL NOW BE ABLE TO SEE YOU EVERYDAY OF THE WEEK!'' You nod slowly as you begin to see black spots due to them holding you so tightly. Papyrus finally put you both back down and you wobble on you feets slightly before regaining enough oxygen to your brain. **''HURRAY!''** Blue adds, having already let go in favor of jumping excitedly with his fists in the air.

You straighten your clothing while Sans guide you to a duo with a Papyrus who could be described as wearing clothes out of a theater play. The Papyrus puts a hand softly on the back of his Sans and present you his other. ''HELLO TO YOU MYLADY! GLAD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!'' You smile softly, a bit amused by his pristine white buttoned up shirt with ruffled colar and clean black dress pants and shoes, and shake his hand lightly. ''..Hey, nice to meet you.'' The Sans adds with a quick nod. He's strickingly different from his brother, prefering to wear a deep blue hoody with a grayish black joggings and blue baskets with flat shoe soles. You can barely see his face from your position due to his hood, but you nod back none-the-less.

Sans adds ''This here is _'Hip'_ -'' The hooded Sans gives a quick peace signed wave of the hand in responce ''- and this is _'Rythm'_.'' The Papyrus takes the red rose he had in his chest pocket and hands it to you. You blush slightly and take it gratefully. So, these two are the musical ones Papy told you about when you were making the rooms? They seem great. Wishfull thinking make you hope you'll be able to take part in their jamming sessions one day.

Stretch guides you slowly away and you nod to them one last time before turning to a... heh, heavy metal version of Sans. Slightly cracked skull, crazy sharp teeth with one gold tooth under his left eye and a black, gold and red version of Sans' getup with a furry hood added. You try to regain your composure and present your hand to him. He grabs it and then take a hold of the elbow of your other arm holding your rose . ''Nice ta meet ya, _sweetheart~._ '' You respond to his carnal grin with a polite smile. ''Yer Wind, right?'' His sweaty palm lowers boldly to your side and settle on your hip. ''I'm Red'' As he approaches his face slightly to yours, you steel yourself and look directly in his crimson red irises(?). 

**''YOU WILL PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER BEFORE I'M SUPPOSED TO TOUCH HER YOU DISGUSTING MESS!''** At that, Red eyes dissapear momentarily from his eye sockets, he flinches off of you and begin to sweat profusely. You slightly smirk at his reaction. ''Sorry B-Boss!'' _What?_

_'Boss'_ ... god you really hope you won't have to refer to him as that... grabs your hand aggressively and gives it a shake that could've dislocated your shoulder, were you not ready. You poorly hold back a pained hiss as he grabbed the hand with the rose in favor of the one with sweat on it and squeezed the torns into your skin. You take your hand out of his quickly and he glares at you, obviously insulted. Stretch takes the rose out of your hand carefully and looks at you worriedly. Dropplets of blood slowly pour out of the puncture wounds and you squeeze it to stop the flow and put your hand in your pocket. You shake your head to Stretch with a soft smile and turned back to the first Papyrus who entered earlier that you now know as 'boss'. He seem to have understood why you pulled now, but with is remorseless smirk and his perverted Sans, you think you'll have to set a few rules down for those two...

**''I, AM THE TERRIBLE-''** ''Edge'' Stretch adds calmly before him with a warning look. Edge sneers to him and clears is throat. **''THEY CALL ME EDGE** (I wonder why...). **NOW THAT THIS FORMAL GREETING IS DONE WITH, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME TO MY ROOM!''** You frown, and so does Sans as he joins you to your side. ''Edge, she still has others to meet. Behave and it'll go faster, will you?'' He turns to you, also worriedly with a dropplet of stress sweat rolling down is temple. ''You ok?'' You don't have the time to nod that Edge cuts in. **''USELESS! SHE W-''** He gets pushed away by the first Sans who entered earlier. Edge curses under his breath, ready to trow a fit, but get cut off by what appears to be the new Sans' Papyrus. Stretch goes to him to speak and the Papyrus turns back to you.

_''Hello, **little thing** , I go by the names Lord Blackberry, My Lord or, if you prefer, your highness! I believe your are the one who will execute our demands from now on? **I want** the **biggest room** you have!'' _With all of that said while completely ignoring Edge's tantrum behind him, the Sans lift his gloved hand in a motion that clearly demands for you to kiss it. You frown in aberation. He's like, more than a foot smaller than you and you're the little thing? Not only that, but what do they take you for? _A personnal slave?_ You smirk viciouly and grip his hand in a firm handshake. He looks at both of your hands, befuddled and insulted. He rips his hand from you grip and hold it up while crossing his arms and tilting his hips in a very sassy pose. He sneers at you while lifting his chin up _'' **Whatever!** The mongrel you see behind me is named Mutt. You can put him in the smallest room or the shed, he doesn't need **fancy**.''_ You look at... Mutt... with a slightly saddened expression. Who would name their brother mutt or mongrel? Who would put them in a shed just to ''save space''? _What a spoiled brat!_

Mutt and you share a look for a moment. He doesn't look that bad... Of course, he still looks like a rebellious teenager, like his brother, with the chains hanging off his warm brown pants, his black, almost knee-high, boots, the smallest of cracks on his right eye, a golden canine, his black leather coat with a furry hood over an orange turtleneck sweater and.... his that a purple _**colar**_ you see around his neck? Did the little shit put it there? You frown saddly and his brow raise slightly. He huff a soft laugh and look you up with a lick on his sharp teeth. Welp, any pity you might have for him just vanished, disrespectful pervert...

It seems like Blackberry just left when he saw that no one gave him attention. You huff, completely exasperated by the last fours. You look around while Mutt raise a brow at you again, shrugs and leaves too. Everyone his meeting everyone, Stretch and Sans look busy with the moody skeletons and, if you remember well, you still have one skeleton left to meet. You take a few steps, aiming to nowhere, until someone taps your shoulder. You turn around.

''Hey, looking for someone?''

Looking a bit too low, you lift your gaze to his face and smile. The missing skeleton his right there in front of you with a soft smirk gracing his lips (?). He does look a bit like a Sans, but for once, he's practicaly one head taller than you. In contrary to the last fours, his fashion sense is a bit more polished. More like leather rockabilly, but still with the furred hood. He also has cracks in his skull, but they're way much more smooth and clean, going up one eye and down the other. There is absolutely no colors on him exept his golden yellow eyes. You raise your hand apprehensively, but politely.

He smiles at your shy movement and softly takes a hold of your hand to bring it to his ''lips'' for a kiss. ''Sorry about those jerks. If you'd prefer, I'd be of much better company.'' He shrugs, lightly tilting his skull, his eyes still connected to yours. ''Just proposing.'' He gives you a wink, slowly let go of your hand and straightens up in a relaxed position. You thank him with a sincere smile. ''I'm Ace.'' _'Nice to meet you'_ ''Pleasure more than shared.'' He smirks. Ah, a flirt. At least, there is some lightness in him. You smile back, you think you might have some fun with this guy. Not like those marginal brats...

''Greetings, mylady. You are exactly what I was looking for.'' You turn to the unknown voice and find an incredibly tall Papyrus, taller than all of the other, already tall, Papyruses. He sports the exacts same scars as Ace, but his eyes are of the clearest shade of apple green. Wearing an all black suit with a grey turtleneck and black perfectly waxed shoes. Who is he? Weren't you supposed to meet only seven other skeletons? With a hand put behind his back, he bows elegantly and silently open his palm in front of you. You give your hand and he raises it to his ''lips'' for a kiss, before straightening back up. ''I am Deuce, Ace's brother.'' You bow in greeting. ''I must apologize for my unexpected arrival. I hope I won't cause too many issues with your planning.'' He looks at you worriedly and you smile with the smallest blush. Such a polished monster, you doubt you'll ever have trouble with him. Even his brother seems nice enough. You shake your head and sign. _'It's perfectly fine, thanks you for your concern. We'll just give you a room in the Inn until your own room is furnished to your liking. Is that alright with you?'_ He smiles appreciatively and nod. His gaze lowers to your injured hand. ''Would you allow me?'' You look up to his eyes. _'I'm fine, don't worry.'_ He carefully take your hand, taking a good look at it. Ace rolls his eyes beside/behind him and put his attention somewhere else with a tiny grin. ''It's the least I could do to show my gratitude for your generosity.'' 

Your hand is enveloped in a clear green light, the magic of your companion carefully infiltrating your pores and coursing through your body warmly to mend back your teared skin together. You stare in surprise first, but it quickly turns to wonder as you see it reconnect and disapear as if the pain was never even there to begin with. Your hand turns in his to hold it and you both share a gaze for a moment. You would love to just thank him, but the word are again restrained by your throat, you vocal cords completely ignoring the wind inviting them in a musical dance. Instead, you settle for a smile again, hoping that your eyes speak as clearly as your thoughts. Him sharing healing magic without the fear of exploitation just to thank the human he as just met... He respond to your silent words with an equaly warm smile that is forcing his eye sockets to close and he squeezes your hand carefully. 

''I see you've met our newest arrival.'' Both of you turn to Stretch as he shares a playful look with Ace before looking at you. ''Sorry about that too. He arrived yesterday night, we didn't really have the time to warn you.'' He adds with a shrug, which you quickly return. _' It's fine, there are still a couple of free rooms so he'll be fully settle by the end of the week anyway.'_ ''Perfect.'' Sans adds into the conversation, finally coming back with Jackson right behind him. You nod and gesture for Jack to come beside you so you can get everyone's attention.

Your translator turns to everyone and clap his hands. ''I would like to have everyone attention please! Miss Wind would like to say something.'' When all of the heads are turned towards you, you start signing, Jackson quickly doing his jobs so the people behind can know what is said. Dedrick quickly gets back behind you.

''Hello everyone.'' You give your name. ''But for those who didn't knew and just to make it easier, you can all call me Miss Wind or simply Wind, whichever you prefer. I am proud to greet you in my establishment and very thankfull of the opportunity you granted me. I promise to do my best as your new landlady and hope that you will enjoy your new home.'' You notice, scattered throught the group, the gazes full of intents of the more... _troublesomes_... of the squeletons. '' I would like to adress something immediately though. Some of you left me with second thoughts after our personnal meeting. I feel obligated to specify that some actions will not be tolerated in this inn and I'm afraid that I will have to set down rules. '' Sans and Stretch share a stressed look for a moment. 

''Rule number one; I don't **e-ver** want any single one of you to intentionnaly harm anybody on my property, understood? I don't want any reasons, if it's a human or another monster or even if it's an animal, it's unnacceptable. If an issue occurs, you come find me or any employee in the building and we will settle the problem. Issues between anybody in your group can be settled in any way you want and I do accept accidents, but if you put anybody else in harms way or threatened destruction of the property of others, **you will have a problem with me.** '' You take a warnfull gaze towards Edge and he wholeheartedly returns a glare. 

''Rule number two; Never, absolutely **never** will it be accepted to take advantage of somebody or force their way onto some for sexual favor. _'Consent'_ is a word I want you to learn and understand immediately, alright? I will inform everyone and if you atempt anything, they will have the right to defend themselves and you will be reported to me.'' You turn to Red and then Mutt in warning before continuing. 

''Rule number three is simple and resemble number two. You will **not** inforce your dominance over an unwilling participant. We are not running a competition here of who is the strongest, fastest, scariest or whatever. _'Consent'_ everyone, it's important. And respect is too. If you want me or anybody else here to respect you, you will have to treat them the way you would want to be treated.'' You glare at Blackberry and he scoffs while Mutt returns the glare. You huff with a little pout at those two.

''Your freedom ends where someone else's begin in here and if you cannot respect that then you will have a problem with me.'' You turn to Sans and Stretch momentarily, your gaze full of apologies before adding ''I don't know how it was back in your own ... time...lines?...'' Jackson falters in his words in incomprehention and you smile your usual 'I will explain later' smile and he restarts.''... but in my timeline, it's unnacceptable. I will be indulgent and I will give you chances because I know you all have to stick together, but if you become too much of a problem for everyone else in my house, I will be forced to ask you to leave.'' Many give you a sunken expression and some glare, some you didn't expect frown in apprehention/fear at you. ''I sincerlely want for us to have and maintain a good relationship and I also really wish for you to live a good life here. This is why I am saying this immediately. It is not a threat, it will never be. It's just a warning.

A heavy silence settles in and many fidgets in awkwardness. You turn to you translator and barman and they nod encouragingly at you. You clear your throat to get everyone's attention back and Jackson restart with you.

''Sorry for the big speach... If you are all ready, I will show you to your new home.'' With that, you smile and turn while everybody slowly ( and for some, reluctantly) begins to follow you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheew! Man, this took a while to complete! And Wind is so BO-SSY! hehe ;}
> 
> I had a really hard time and a lot of fun writing all this. I hope you enjoyed it as much as me ~;} As always, leave a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm not exactly sure what I could put in the next chapter so... *incantation voice* I call upon any willing soul(s) and request some of thy wisdom! *end of incantation voice* Nah but seriously, if you've got suggestions or a prompt to throw my way, I could write the next chapter based on that. 
> 
> So yeah. Enjoy, comment (or don't ;P), stay awesome and until next time~! ;}
> 
> Bye-bi

**Author's Note:**

> Hell-o Hell-o everyone~! For those who know me, I actually have another work in progress right now. I'm writing this story out of a random idea I got and this work is meant to be something I write when I'm stuck with a blank page on my other story. Both this work and the other I do when I have enough free time so please, don't expect regular updates. Sorry about that. :/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoy! ;} Don't forget to leave a comment, tell me what you think of it. You can even propose me some ideas I might add to this story. You have the possibility to make a choice if you want to~! ;}


End file.
